The Nightmare You can't Escape
by Moonclaw and Chance
Summary: What happens when the Guardians face an enemy from within the group? Will they be able to pull together to stop the new threat or will their feelings for their fellow Guardian blind them? Slight pairings may come in later but as of now I don't think there is any. Rated T because I'm very careful XD UPDATE: check out the sequel, it is called "Fixing the Shattered."
1. The Nightmare Begins

_**An: Okay, so this fanfiction is basically what happens when I listen to "Bring me to life," while trying to figure out what to write XD Enjoy?**_

* * *

_Even when the darkness was swallowing me, I could hear their cries distantly. I tried to respond but my body wouldn't listen to me, my vision darkened at the corners and slowly blocked out everything. I had failed…I was a Guardian for less than six months and I have already failed in what I promised to do…I tried to say something…anything but no voice came out of my mouth, I was trapped in the darkness…_

* * *

"Jack!" Tooth cried out as the Nightmare sand circled around the young Guardian, Bunny looked around franticly and then tossed one of his boomerangs at the dark cloud that had swallowed Jack. A Nightmare jumped out of the cloud and butted the weapon away from the cloud before rearing up and neighing defiantly.

"Go look for another entrance, I've got this one." Bunny told his fellow Guardians as he raised his other boomerang to the Nightmare, "Try me, mate."

The Nightmare snorted and then charged for Bunny, Bunny waited until it was getting close and then he flipped over it, grazing the wooden boomerang through the Nightmare's spine. The Nightmare crumbled unceremoniously into a pile of dark sand; Bunny landed gracefully on the other side of the pile and then caught his other boomerang as it returned to him.

Bunny turned towards the cloud as he heard yelling on the other side of it, this wasn't comforting for two reasons: First, it came from the other side and not inside the cloud, so Bunny had no idea if the darkness had completely swallowed Jack or if it had just started to taunt him. And secondly, those voices just had to be his fellow Guardians, and it didn't sound like they were winning.

Bunny rushed around the cloud while calling to them franticly, "Tooth! North! Sandy!"

Bunny skidded to a stop when he saw his friends; they were staring in shock into the cloud as it started to fade. Bunny looked in the direction that they were and then his mouth gaped in pure shock.

In the place of the winter spirit, that had become a Guardian just six months ago, stood a dark-haired, orange-eyed teen that resembled the winter spirit. But what would have been Jack's hoodie had turned dark green and it looked like he had been mauled by a crazed Nightmare. The teen looked blankly to the other Guardians and then towards Bunny, his lips curled into what seemed like the most cruel and unforgiving, grimace of a smile.

They all stared at the teen with different but similar expressions of shock and terror. The teen flipped his staff, which looked just like the one that Jack would have been carrying around, before driving it into the ground with much force. The sand around him swirled up and then took the forms of several Nightmares; they all bucked up and neighed impatiently.

The teen smirked again and then with a wave of his staff the Nightmares charged in one organized stampede, the sound of clopping hooves was deafening in all of their ears, especially Bunny's. But Bunny's instincts kicked into overdrive, he dashed towards his fellow Guardians and then slammed into them, sending all of them, including himself, sprawling out of the way of the raging stampede.

The Nightmares kept running on, the teen waved his staff and then a massive creature appeared from his shadow. The creature roared towards the sky as it stretched out its wings, its sharp fangs flashed in the dim moonlight as it roared. After it was finished it allowed the teen to climb onto its back, it snorted and then blasted into the sky and flew over the still charging Nightmares.

When the sound dimmed down a bit more, Bunny sat up and looked to the receding herd. He then saw the massive creature turn around and then the teen gave Bunny a cocky smirk before the creature continued after the Nightmares. Bunny lowered his ears as what had happened finally sunk in, "Jack's one of them now…" He whispered in disbelief as the moon's rays cut through the clouds and surrounded the rest of the Guardians, the help had come too late…the damage had already been done…

* * *

**_An: Alright, so whether or not I will post more depends on how many people like it. Review please (But be nice...) And I hope you enjoyed it! :D_**


	2. The Plan and New Dangers

**_An: Ah, second chapter. It's still pretty short, sorry about that :/ I did get a few reviews on the last chapter so I'd like to address them real quick:_**

**_Kayla: In a way you are on the right track, I really liked your idea so I hope you don't mind if I use it. XD Thank you so much for the in depth review! :)_**

**_Guest(No name...): Thank you XD_**

**_Okay, onto the story! XD_**

* * *

_My vision came back slowly, but what I saw couldn't be true…I saw several stampeding Nightmares underneath my spot in the sky, but then something blocked the Nightmares from my view for a while. __**'A wing?'**__ I wondered and then a strange mind touched my own, __**"Where are we going, sir?"**__ The voice asked, now I was completely confused. He couldn't be talking to me, could he?_

**"Head back to base; we need to figure out a plan."**

_Ok, now I was shocked as well as hopelessly confused, that voice was mine…but I didn't say that…What was going on?_

_The creature I seemed to be…Riding?...snorted and then angled down, it dive-bombed the Nightmares and then growled out what I assumed to be orders. The Nightmares bucked and then followed the creature as it flew towards a hole in the ground. __**'No way…I have to do something!'**__ I started to panic and I struggled to stop the animal but my body wouldn't respond to me, the same mind touched mine again and then the creature glanced back to me._

**_"Everything ok, sir?"_**_ The voice asked and then creature seemed to be studying me._

**"Of course I am, fool. Just focus on what you're doing and don't worry about me."**

_The creature snorted before giving a few flaps of his wings and then uttering a commanding roar before the Nightmares dived into the hole in the ground, the creature landed right next to the hole and scratched at the dirt under its talons. __**"I will not accompany you inside of the base; I will patrol the surrounding area instead."**__ The creature then lifted into the sky and circled away from me and the hole in the ground._

* * *

"Ah, so you have returned to me."

"Yes, I have." Jack smirked as he stepped past the Nightmares, "It was a little difficult getting all of these Nightmares, we lost one against the rabbit but I think these make up for the loss." He gestured to the Nightmares and they reared up with whinnies.

"You have done well, my young apprentice."

_'Apprentice? What is going on here!?'_

Jack frowned deeply as he rubbed the side of his head, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just have a headache." Jack answered as he stood in attention once more, "No big deal, sir."

"Alright," The voice paused and one of the Nightmares snorted impatiently as it hooved the ground, "Now, there is something I would like you to do."

_'No, I won't do anything for you…'_ Jack thought defiantly but his body had another idea, "Whatever you need, sir." Jack said with a slight bow, _'What? No!'_

"I want you to take these Nightmares and spread the fear through the children," Then a hand was held out of the shadows, Nightmare sand swirled over it and took the shape of a child, "Starting with _this_ one."

Jack looked closer at the image and then gasped inwardly, _'Jamie!'_

"With pleasure," Jack said and then with a wave of his staff the Nightmares flew out of the ground and awaited him outside, Jack walked over towards the hole and then lifted into the sky when he was almost completely underneath it.

_'I have to stop this!'_ Jack thought and then he tried to use his staff to freeze at least one of the Nightmares but his body still refused to listen to him.

Jack waved the staff again and then the creature returned before landing at his side, **_"How did it go?"_**

_'Horrible!'_ Jack waited to yell, but he could feel that his body was smirking; "Now the fun starts, I have to bring fear to some boy."

_'His name is Jamie, and you are going to listen to me now. Stop this right now!'_ Jack demanded in frustration, but his body ignored him again.

**_"Well, let's get going then, sir. No doubt the Guardians will try to stop you."_** The creature lowered closer to the ground and allowed Jack to climb on, he did so and then the creature stood up before lifting into the sky with much force. The creature gave some orders and then the Nightmares galloped after it as it flew towards Burgess.

Jack's vision started to blur and darken as his body restricted access to it, he was forced into hibernation and the last thing he heard was: **_"I'm the boss now, Frost."_**

* * *

**_An: Alright, so now he has a bigger problem. Jamie's in danger and has dozens of Nightmares heading his way, and Jack can do just about nothing about it. Please review, the next chapter may be held captive if in depth reviews don't come XD (Be nice though.)_**


	3. So Close

_**An: Alright next chapter, I got one new review so I'll address it here real quick:**_

_**Guest(Again no name ^^;): I think he is most likely frightened, but that can't be helping either...**_

_**Onto the story!**_

* * *

Bunny paced in front of the globe's controls, the workshop had fallen silent at the news that him and his fellow Guardians had brought back. Now while the others were searching half the globe, Bunny was stuck watching the globe for any changes. (Why North couldn't let Bunny [Who has tunnels and, in his own opinion, is much faster than North anyway] help in the search was beyond him.)

Suddenly, the controls gave a sharp _beep!_ Causing Bunny to look at the dash then towards the globe, lights were flickering out at painful speed. Bunny clutched his side as a sharp pain etched its way up his back and side, he pressed a button on the dash with his free hand and then a town became visible on a small screen on top of it. "Burgess?" Bunny asked as he tried to think of why the lights would be going out, suddenly Bunny remembered. "The two ankle-biters!" He almost yelled as he touched the communicator earpiece that was on his right ear.

"North, Tooth, Sandy. We've got a problem…"

* * *

"This is almost _too_ easy." Jack laughed as another child screamed in terror as they were confronted with at least two Nightmares, Jack wasn't allowed to hurt the children, just rile them up. It had started to bore him though; he leaned against the creature's neck with his feet up and resting on the creature's left wing. "I need excitement, what good is scaring people if you aren't doing it yourself?"

**_"Sir, I really doubt that you are supposed to be making little stops on the way. Didn't the master give you the orders to go straight to that child?"_** The creature asked a little nervously, Jack waved his staff passively before he started to pick at one of the flaws.

"You worry too much, Shadow." He said as he made a dark icicle appear before tossing it down towards the street where it smashed onto a car and caused it to wail in what seemed like pain. "It won't matter if we make a few extra stops if we are spreading the fear."

**_"Yes I understand, sir…But shouldn't we head out before the Guardians get here?"_** Shadow asked and he was surprised when he saw that Jack jumped up.

"No!" He cried but then he frowned again before opening his orange eyes, "I mean, yes…Let's gather to Nightmares then head out."

**_"Sir?"_** Shadow asked in complete confusion, **_"Are you alright?"_**

"Of course I am!" Jack glared at Shadow with piercing orange eyes that seemed to frighten him as he laid back his ears and his eyes widened. Jack turned around so that he was completely facing forward and then he looked to Shadow as he still stared at him. "What are you doing? Go!"

Shadow jumped in surprise and then rushed into the sky before uttering a commanding roar into the sky, the responding whinnies and neighs confirmed that the Nightmares were returning as Shadow leveled out. He glanced back towards Jack nervously, was Jack mad at him for something? What had he done to anger him?

Soon the Nightmares galloped towards them and then Shadow gave the order to follow them before diving down the streets towards the destination house, his wings beating fiercely as they seemed to fight the wind. What Shadow didn't understand was why the wind was fighting him, it didn't make any sense. Jack was supposed to be friends with the wind…

Shadow was knocked from his thoughts when a voice rang in his ears: "Oi, over here you overgrown alligator."

Shadow looked to his side and then roared in surprise as he saw a boomerang coming right towards him; he tossed his wings up in an attempt to guard himself when the boomerang hit his snout right on. He was caught off balance and he plummeted to the ground on his side where he laid, panting in pain.

"Fancy seeing you here, Bunny." Jack said as he floated in front of the building that the Pooka was stationed at. "Not that I'm not thrilled to see you and all but, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you, Jack." Bunny answered honestly, Shadow tilted his head in confusion and then was shocked when something clamped onto his snout.

**_"Jack! They've got me!"_** Shadow roared in panicked terror as he reared up only to have a large toy octopus wrap its arms around him, binding his wings firmly to his side.

"I don't know exactly is wrong with you," Bunny started defensively and then his voice took a slightly calmer tone, "But let us help you…"

"And what makes you think that I want or need your help?" Jack challenged as he crossed his arms, his staff glowed a dim dark purple where the ice had been not too long ago.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Bunny almost yelled as a few yetis came up to Shadow, "If you need a verbal list of reasons why you _do_ need our help, there is number one."

Bunny pointed to the terrified Shadow as he desperately tried to free himself, Jack glanced down to him and then shrugged. "Your point?"

"You are working with Nightmares and you have one as a _pet_! That's my 'point!'"

"He's not a Nightmare, but yes I am working with other Nightmares." A cocky smirk crossed Jack's face as his eyes flashed bright orange, "And I'd like to introduce them."

Before anyone could stop him, Jack blasted a ray of dark ice into the sky where it made a cloud which then blocked out the moon. The Nightmares galloped towards the rays and then Jack gave them the silent order, the Nightmares sprang into action and a few of them went towards Bunny while the others freed Shadow from the yetis and the binds that had held him.

Bunny was surprised at first but then his instincts kicked in again; he rushed towards the oncoming Nightmares and tossed his boomerangs at them as he passed them. He kicked one of the Nightmares right in the jaw and this sent the Nightmare sprawling before Tooth took him out.

"Good one, Tooth!" Bunny applauded his fellow Guardian but she was too busy helping North keep the Nightmares away from the binds that still held Shadow. Bunny turned when he heard an angry sounding buzzing sound, he was met with a blast of dark ice and he then slammed onto the ceiling of the building. The air was knocked out of him very violently and he laid there trying to catch his breath as Jack landed a few feet away from him, staff still pointed at Bunny.

"Nice try, you think that you guys can really defeat me?" Jack laughed humorlessly as the Nightmares finally snapped the restraints on Shadow and he shot into the sky while doing several twists. He let loose a jet of flame and ash drifted down onto the streets, Bunny found himself marveling at the display before he realized just how bad the situation had gotten.

He looked back to Jack to find the spirit holding his head with his free hand, his whole body looked tense and Bunny could see a slight shiver to him. "Jack?"

Jack glanced up to Bunny and Bunny was shocked to see that Jack's eyes were starting to turn blue again, but the orange surrounded the blue as Jack fell to his knees before holding his head with both of his hands. Bunny tried to go over to him but he stopped when he could hear Jack speak again, "Let me go…"

_"Don't fight the fear, Frost. Allow it to consume you and you will achieve a power greater than anything these fools can muster."_

"No…You're wrong…" Jack muttered as tears rolled down his face.

_"There is no use fighting it, Jack. You have nothing, the Guardians were always watching you for mistakes and now you have proven their fears. If you could return to them you would always be watched closely, on a tighter leash then a reckless dog."_

"No…it can't be true…"

_"But it _is_."_

"Jack, answer me." Bunny tried to talk to the winter spirit but Jack didn't seem to notice him.

**"YOU'RE LYING!" **Jack cried out so loud that it caused Bunny to fall backwards in surprise, Shadow roared before diving for his master. Shadow wrapped his talons around him and then grabbed his staff in his mouth before lifting back into the sky.

**_"It's ok now, you're safe."_** He assured Jack calmly but Jack was still fighting it, he was losing once again.

As his vision clouded back up, the last thing he saw were his friends staring after him in shock. Jack wanted to at least fall down to them, he wanted to be with his friends but what the voice had said was true whether he liked it or not. No matter how hard the other Guardians would try, they could never trust him again.

And with that last thought, Jack blacked out.

* * *

_**An: Ok, so this is going to be real quick. Please review for more chapters and please have in depth reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**_


	4. Caught in the act

Shadow stood protectively by his master while the Nightmares went to scare more children. Jack was still writhing in agony and all Shadow could do was watch, he dared not to intrude on his master but it torn him apart to see his master in pain. Jack's body trembled as if it was confused on who it should listen to; Shadow even heard some kind of conversation going on with Jack. He kept muttering things like: "You're lying…" or "It can't be true…"

Shadow kept his distance and started to build a fire to amuse himself; he cuffed his talons over the fire to keep it from spreading but allowed the wind to lick the flames. The wind soon had another idea; it started to twist the flames into shapes and pictures. First it made an image of a large cloud, then it made five figures, four outside of the cloud and one coming out of it.

Next a whole bunch of Nightmares appeared in the flames and then at the command of the fifth figure they charged at the four figures. The other four figures got out of the way and the Nightmares continued off-screen, a massive creature appeared from the flames and stood next to the fifth figure. Shadow blinked at this, **_"Me?"_** He asked and the wind whistled in response before trying to form another picture with the flames.

It never got to finish what it was making; a shard of dark ice whizzed past Shadow's ear and buried itself into the fire. It was put out in a flash leaving just the ice where it had been just minutes ago. "What are you doing?" Jack asked angrily as he glared at Shadow as if he had just betrayed him.

**_"I was…talking…to…the wind…"_** Shadow answered nervously; surely this wouldn't anger Jack…him and the wind were friends, right?

"You were what?"

**_"Well, I knew that you wanted your space and-."_**

"Where are the Nightmares?"

**_"They went to scare some more children, they get frisky when they smell fear you know."_** Shadow said and then he paused before adding, **_"They almost attacked you, even I could sense the fear inside you…"_**

Jack seemed to be taken aback by this statement, "What fear? I'm **NOT** afraid."

**_"Well, you were."_**

Jack looked as if he was barely holding back the urge to blast Shadow, "Well _now_ I'm **not**."

**_"Okay…"_** Shadow said as he stood up, eyeing his destroyed flame with a hint of sadness before looking back towards Jack. **_"What now, sir?"_**

"We do what we were sent to do." Jack answered simply before climbing onto Shadow's back, "Now, let's go."

Shadow decided not to ask about Jack's now-orange eyes as he lifted his wings before forcing them down with great force. They catapulted into the sky and then Shadow gave the call once again.

The nightmares answered reluctantly, they loathed being bothered in the middle of spreading the fear. The cloud that Jack had made was still fully covering the moon, making it the prime time for scaring children uninterrupted.

Shadow angled towards the destination house, he noticed that the wind was almost pushing him towards the house. A sense of danger touched him and then he spoke, **_"Uh, Jack?"_**

"What?"

**_"Something doesn't feel right…"_**

"It's fine, Shadow."

Shadow sighed and then landed in front of the house, **_"The window is too small for me to follow you inside, I'll stay out here."_**

"Whatever, come on." Jack motioned two of the Nightmares to follow him and then gestured to Shadow, "Take the others and take care of the rest of the kids here."

**_"Yes, sir."_** And with that Shadow took off into the sky with the other Shadows following him.

Jack watched them leave and then floated up towards the window; he slowly opened it and then stepped inside. He heard the Nightmares neigh in surprise before they were silenced and then a voice filled his ears, "G'day, mate."

Before he could react, Jack was knocked out almost instantly.

* * *

"Oi! Sandy, you weren't supposed to literally **KNOCK** him out!" Bunny cried out after Jack had crumpled onto the floor. Sandy just shrugged and a picture of a Nightmare appeared above his head, "But Jack isn't a Nightmare, mate!"

Sandy shook his head before brushing his hand on Jack's hoodie, he then held up his hand so that Bunny could see the dark sand slipping in-between his fingers. "Nightmare sand?" Bunny asked in surprise, Sandy nodded and then brushed off the rest of the sand from his hands.

"But that doesn't make any sense, Sandy…Why would Jack have Nightmare sand on him?" Bunny asked but before Sandy could answer North and Tooth busted into the room.

"We took care of the Nightmares, did you guys see Jack-…" Tooth paused as she noticed Jack lying on the floor.

Bunny pointed towards Sandy and then explained, "Sandy knocked him out."

"What!?" Both North and Tooth cried out in shock, Sandy face palmed as he shook his head in slight disbelief.

"Why would you do that!?" Tooth asked in shocked disbelief, Sandy explained through some images what he was sure had happened to Jack which would then explain why he literally knocked him out.

"Jack has Nightmare sand corrupting him?" North asked Sandy and he nodded in sad agreement.

"That low down rat!" Bunny growled angrily, "Why can't he just give up?"

"I don't know Bunny, but we have to figure out how to fix this before we lose Jack forever." North said and then Bunny stopped him before he could pick Jack up.

"I say we tie him up, just to be safe." Bunny suggested as his ears perked up in attention, almost as if daring any of them to say otherwise. They all seemed to hesitate before they nodded in understanding, they did as Bunny suggested and then all loaded up into the sleigh. They made sure that neither Jamie nor Sophie saw Jack, they didn't need to know just yet so why not let them believe that the winter spirit was still the happy go-lucky person they knew him as.

* * *

Shadow was returning with the Nightmares when he saw the sleigh take off, he paused in flight and then he glanced back to the Nightmares and made it loud and clear what he wanted them to do: **_"Go do your job, we'll call if we need you."_** The Nightmares didn't argue or even hesitate, they galloped off in several directions while Shadow disappeared into the night.

* * *

_**An: Ok, I just had to knock him out sorry XD Please review and let me know what you think. Before you guys go though I have some questions for you:**_

_**What do you think will happen next? What would you like to happen next?**_

_**Thanks for reading! :D**_


	5. Mistakes and Power

_"Was it really necessary to chain him?"_

_"Yes, it was…You never know when he will turn…"_

_"But what if it was all a misunderstanding?"_

_"I trust Sandy's instincts, if he says that something's wrong than something's wrong."_

_"Okay, but-…"_

_"Shh! He's coming to."_

* * *

"Oh…my head…" Jack groaned as he sat up straighter, his wrists felt raw and he had a sick feeling in his stomach. His head swirled and made him dizzy, but he was more confused than anything. Where was he?

"Oi, what color are his eyes?"

"Huh?" Jack asked as he lifted his head, his eyes widened when he felt the blade of a sword rest on his throat and then the sword tilted his head up. In a split second Jack recognized the people in front of him, "Ah! Guys what are you doing!?"

Completely ignoring Jack, North seemed to be studying the winter spirit's eyes. When he was sure he spoke up, "They're…blue."

"Alright mate, ease up on the sword." Bunny instructed and then the sword was taken from Jack's neck much to his relief.

Jack instinctively reached for his neck to rub it but his hands wouldn't part from each other, he jerked his hands apart from each other but it just sent a wave of new agony through his arms and wrists. Jack looked up towards the other Guardians in a mix of pure fear and confusion, "What's going on?"

"We'll ask the questions, mate." Bunny said, the last part was clearly forced and had no kindness at all in the tone. Bunny walked over towards Jack as he spoke again, "Now, why were you working with the Nightmares?"

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked in shock, just to think that Bunny would think such a thing was a rough blow. Bunny grabbed one of his boomerangs and then, in one swift movement, he pressed it against Jack's throat.

"I saw that." Bunny said as if he had just caught someone in the act.

"Saw what?" Jack choked out as he stared at Bunny; he noticed that the other Guardians seemed to have been caught off-guard by Bunny's sudden accusation.

"The orange, I saw your eyes turn orange for a moment."

"Orange?" Jack asked in confusion, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Don't lie to me!" Bunny shouted as he shoved the boomerang deeper into Jack's throat, Jack gagged as he tried once again to reach up towards his throat but it was no use.

"Bunny! That's enough!" North yelled and Sandy nodded in agreement, Tooth seemed horrified by the change in Bunny.

"No, North. He knows something," Bunny growled and then he loosened the boomerang before glaring at Jack, "Tell me the truth right now, I'm not afraid to fight you. I promised to protect the children and the other Guardians, and now you are a threat. So tell me right now what happened back there."

Jack stared up nervously at Bunny, he truly didn't remember anything.

He felt something brush under his hand and then he felt sick again, his vision started to blur and then he winced. The last thing he heard was a roar followed by gasps then he blacked out, and as he blacked out he remembered everything.

* * *

Bunny stood back in terror as the creature from before appeared from Jack's shadow, the creature's eyes were a wild yellow as it glared at him. The creature growled and then roared once again as it spread its wings before a voice could be heard beside it. "Took you long enough."

**_"I am sorry, sir…I was trapped for a while, but when you woke up I was finally able to help you."_** Shadow said as he looked to his master, **_"Did they hurt you?"_**

"Nah, I'm fine. Unlike them in a few moments." Jack said as he stood up, "Shadow, bite the ropes, now."

**_"Of course."_** Shadow said as he bit down onto the ropes that held Jack to the wall, Jack rolled his shoulders and then smirked.

"Take care of these fools for me; I have to find my staff."

**_"As you wish."_** Shadow said and then he snarled at the Guardians, baring his pure white fangs in defense as he spread his wings to protect Jack and he disappeared from the room.

"Oi! Frost's getting away!" Bunny yelled as he tried to follow Jack but Shadow slapped him away with his tail, Shadow growled almost regretfully as he stared at Bunny.

Shadow didn't have long to think when pain shot up his tail, he roared in agony as he tried to pull away from the thing that was hurting him.

"Nice shot, North!" Bunny called as he tossed the boomerang at Shadow, it hit him right across the snout and Shadow was knocked off-balance.

Shadow dug his claws into the ice underneath him and then glared at Bunny, **_"Alright, I'm done playing fair."_** Shadow growled and then he changed into the form of a wolf, his coat was still a dark grey color and his eyes glowed the same wild yellow.

"What?" Bunny asked in shock but Shadow jumped at him and then latched onto his arm, Shadow put all of the strength he had into the bite, digging his fangs deeper and deeper.

"Bunny!" Tooth yelled and then Sandy slammed his whip across Shadow's back, Shadow yelped and then slammed onto the ground where he lay writhing in pain.

Blood poured down Bunny's arm and onto the floor as he stared at it, he then glared at Shadow before speaking, "What is wrong with this dingo? It can change form?"

"I guess so…I've never heard of such a creature having ever been real." North said as Sandy and Tooth inspected Bunny's wound.

"Yeah, well whatever it is we have it now." Bunny said but then he noticed that Shadow was disappearing, "What?"

Shadow completely disappeared and then a laugh caused the Guardians to look towards the door to the room. There, standing in the doorway, was Jack. His eyes glowed a dim orange as he stroked the side of his staff, "Better luck next time, guys. Maybe next time you will have a better plan."

Jack paused and then with a smirk he spoke again, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a job to finish." He said before he shut the door, Bunny rushed over to the door having known what he was planning.

"Oh no you don't!" Bunny yelled as he came to the door, he pulled back but the door wouldn't budge, "Huh?"

Bunny looked just in time to see dark ice locking the door firmly shut, "I know that won't hold you guys forever but it will hold you long enough for me to scare that one kid. Jamie, was it?"

"You no good rat! Let us out and fight us fair and square!" Bunny growled as he threw himself against the door.

"Oh, but Bunny, you must know by now." There was a pause, "I don't play fair."

Everything went silent after that, Bunny growled and then slammed himself against the door again, "Traitor!" He yelled after Jack while the other Guardians just stood back in shock.

* * *

**_An: Okay, this chapter was a little hard to write. I decided to do this just to mess with you guys XD_**

**_Okay, as for the questions:_**

**_Why do you think Jack didn't remember anything? Why did Bunny get so angry at Jack? Where did Shadow come from and how can he change forms? What do you think or what do you WANT to happen next?_**

**_Thanks for reading guys and please review ;)_**


	6. Who won?

_**An: now to address a review I got from the last chapter:**_

_**Kayla: What a great review! Thank you so much for the in depth review and those are all great ideas ;)**_

* * *

Jack landed just outside of Jamie's house; he glanced down towards his shadow and then spoke, "You remember the plan?"

**_"Of course, sir. But, is it really necessary to do this?"_**

"Don't allow this fool's weak will bend your own, this is what the boss told us to do and we are going to do it. Now, enable camouflage." Jack said, soon his hair changed back into the white hair that belonged to Jack, his hoodie became whole once more and when he opened his eyes they were light blue. He looked over everything and then nodded, "Well done, Shadow. Now, let's get this over with."

Jack drifted up towards the window and then pushed it open; he glanced around and then was caught slightly off-guard when a small blonde-haired child greeted him. The brown-haired child looked towards him and then smiled, "There you are, Jack."

Jack also smiled, "Yes, here I am."

* * *

"Oi, I hope we aren't too late." Bunny said as he rushed towards Jamie's house, he had jumped out of the sleigh when it was going too slow for him. His arm pulsed painfully with every leap but he didn't seem to really care all that much, all he knew was that they had to hurry. Cause if Jamie stops believing then they are doomed.

Suddenly, a roar made its way to Bunny's ears and he faltered as a frightened cry followed it. "No…"

Bunny tapped the ground and then dove into the hole that yawned in the ground in front of him, when he came out on the other side he was shocked at what he saw.

The same creature was standing over the two kids with its teeth bared and claws out, Jack paused and glanced over towards Bunny, "You're too late, rabbit. We win."

"You've gone too far, mate. This ends here." Bunny growled and the creature looked to him before spreading his wings and then snorting a gruff challenge for him to fight them.

"But it already has." Jack said and then the creature tossed some Nightmare Sand at Bunny's feet, the sand took the form of a globe and the tiny lights were slowly being destroyed by the growing darkness. Bunny fell to his knees in agony as the power started to leave him as it had just a few months ago, Jack laughed and then spoke again, "Now do you see, Bunny? Darkness will always prevail, I must admit though. This one was harder to crack, but I simply displayed his dear friend perishing and that sealed the deal."

"You did what?"

"Simple really. I had Shadow here 'kill,' Jack and then while his world was shattered Shadow gave both him and his sister a good scare. I tell you, there isn't a dull moment the time a child's spirit breaks." Jack laughed wistfully as he twisted the staff in-between his fingers before he placed it on his shoulder, "Where is the moon to help you now, huh? Why hasn't he changed your Jack back? Why am I still here?"

"Is it possible the moon has left you? Or maybe you guys just aren't worth the time anymore." Jack taunted as he called Shadow to his side, "Pity you will never find out, huh? Well, good luck with the whole 'disappearing,' and such."

Shadow got ready to transport him and his master out of the room but then Bunny spoke up, "Jack, I know that this isn't really you…Snap out of it…"

Shadow glanced towards his master and then was shocked to see that he was holding his head, "Shut up…I'm the boss now, the Jack you once knew is no more!"

"You're wrong, and I wasn't talking to you." Bunny pointed out and then he spoke again, "Jack, come on…fight this, think about everything you did to protect them…all of the good you've done…don't throw that away…"

"Shut up!" Jack yelled as his eyes flashed orange then he held his head painfully.

**_"Sir?"_** Shadow asked nervously and was shocked when Jack glared at him.

"Don't just stand there, help me!" He growled and then Shadow could feel something else touch his mind, _"Help me!"_

Shadow took a step back, both voices were Jack but one sounded more desperate. Bunny noticed this and then spoke again, "Help the real Jack!"

Shadow looked towards Bunny and then back to his master, after a moment he felt the moon's rays brush against his hide then he delved into the battle. His body glowed a dim yellow and then he suddenly spread his wings before uttering a deep throated roar into the sky, Jack let his head go and then fell to the floor in a broken heap.

Shadow panted heavily and then he too crumpled to the ground, disappearing when he hit the ground. Bunny stood up shakingly and then glanced over to Jamie and Sophie; Sophie looked up to him and then spoke in a frightened voice, "Bunny…ok?"

Bunny sighed in relief and then nodded, "Yeah, little ankle-biter. Are you two alright?"

"Jack is…"

"I think he will be alright, he didn't die it was just a trick." Bunny explained.

It wasn't long before the other Guardians got there, one they got there Bunny explained everything that had happened, they comforted the two children and then with a sprinkle of Dream Sand they then took Jack to the sleigh. This time they would go directly to what they believed to be the solution.

* * *

_**An: Okay, question time! XD**_

**_What do you think happened exactly that scared Jamie and Sophie so much? (Keep it PG please) Who do you think won the battle? Where did Shadow go? What do you think the solution is?_**

**_What do you think will happen next? What do you WANT to happen next?_**

**_Thanks for reading and please review! :D_**


	7. The Solution and the New Problem

**_An: I can't really remember if I got any reviews last time ^^; So, I guess right onto the story?_**

**_By the way, I skipped a little bit but it's explained so I hope you don't mind XD_**

* * *

**_"Jack?...Jack please wake up…please?"_** Shadow nudged his master's arm in a desperate attempt to wake him, he was afraid of what had happened to him while he was unable to assist him. He could hear the Guardians' voices behind him but he just spread his wings to protect his master the best he could.

His master looked strange now, his dark brown hair had lightened but not turned white, instead it stopped at a lighter shade of brown. His skin also looked redder than Shadow remembered; he shook off these thoughts and then nudged Jack's hand once more. This time Jack groaned in reply, Shadow smiled brightly. **_"Master! You're awake!"_**

Shadow nuzzled his hand in affection and seemed to purr like a young kitten; Jack patted his snout and then sat up. Suddenly his eyes widened and then he wrapped his arms around himself, "Brr! It's cold!" He said and then he stopped as if rethinking what he had just said, "It's…cold?"

Shadow watched him curiously as he looked at his hands and then looked down towards the ice beneath him, he gasped at what he saw. Gone was his white hair, gone was his pale skin and gone was his piercing blue eyes. Instead he had brown hair, a warm skin tone and chocolate brown eyes.

"W-What?" Jack whispered in shock as he brushed off some of the ice but man was it cold! He pulled his hand back and then looked up to Shadow, "What's going on?"

**_"The Guardians caught you, sir…And I helped them…" _**Shadow lowered his ears in sadness and then continued, **_"They took you to the top of a hill and then the moon's rays covered you… I intervened a little too late and then took you to this cave until you would wake up…I didn't want to start a fire because I know that you don't like them."_**

"The moon…did this?" Jack asked as he spread out his arms, it was then that he noticed the tears in his hoodie. "Ah! It's looks like I got attacked by a crazed Nightmare!"

Shadow whimpered before lying next to Jack, **_"The moon was going to send you somewhere,"_**

"How do you know th-."

**_"He told me,"_** Shadow interrupted and then he continued, **_"He didn't tell me where though…But he did tell me that I would have to allow you to go where he was going to send you."_**

Jack thought for a moment and then sighed, "Maybe we should go now…Whatever he's planning it must be important."

Shadow nodded and then stretched out his right wing so that it made a pathway for Jack to climb onto the place where Shadow's neck met his shoulders. Jack scrambled up and then patted Shadow's neck when he was ready to go, Shadow stood up and then walked towards the entrance to the cave. He spread his wings and then took off towards the hill where the moon was still shining brightly.

Shadow could hear the Guardians talking as he landed on the hill, he stretched his wing to the ground and then watched as his master slid off of his back before walking through the snow towards the moon. Shadow wondered if Jack was getting cold, he had several holes in his hoodie and the moon didn't supply shoes when he had changed him.

When Jack stepped into the light of the moon he felt warmer, he waited for something to happen or change but after a while he didn't notice any change. Suddenly he heard Shadow gasp, **_"Jack! You're disappearing!"_**

"Huh?" Jack asked and as he looked down he realized that it was true, he lifted his hand and watched in shock as it started to disappear. Shadow roared in panic and then tried to rush over to him but once he hit the rays coming from the moon he disappeared instantly. "Shadow!"

"Oi, what's going on!?" Bunny asked in sudden panic but before anyone could answer Jack disappeared as well, the moon's rays drifted back towards the sky and the moon itself darkened slightly. "Where'd he go?"

"I don't know…" North said in confusion as they all looked around in case it was all just a trick.

"What just happened?" Tooth asked, Bunny, North and Sandy all looked to each other before looking to the ground in confused defeat.

"He just…vanished…" Bunny whispered as the night settled once more.

* * *

_**An: Haha, I'm so mean XD Question time!**_

_**Where did Jack go? What happened to Shadow?**_

_**What do you think will happen next? XD**_

**_It's possible that I might continue this under a different name cause I don't think this name would fit what I have planned for next time XD_**

**_Thanks for reading and I hoped you liked this chapter! :D_**


	8. Home

_**An: Alright guys, this will be the last chapter in this story. I might write a second part under a different name that continues this story/idea. So please review and thank you for reading ^^**_

* * *

Jack groaned in his sleep as he tightened his eyes in a wince, he felt…warm for some reason…and the strangest thing was that it wasn't a bad warm, it felt kind of nice. It was a feeling that he wasn't able to feel for a long while, so he laid there for a few more moments. Unwilling to leave the soothing warmth that now surrounded him in a friendly embrace.

After a while he reluctantly opened his eyes, what he saw shocked him. He was in a room, he saw a nightstand next to his…bed?...and then he noticed the soft flickering candle that rested on the nightstand. Jack sat up and felt his body stretch out as if it had been trapped in that position for months, he winced and then opened his eyes once more once the pain had left him.

He took a better look around the room that he was in, for some reason it seemed so familiar…He absently touched his chest and then he looked towards his hand as he pulled at a white shirt that he was now wearing. Where was his hoodie? Where was he? What was going on?

Suddenly he heard voices outside of the door; he tuned into the voices and then started to understand what they were saying.

"But mom! What if he woke up?"

"Honey, I know you are hurting but even the doctor said that we were too late…He's gone, dear…"

"No! He's just playing a trick on us like he always does!"

The next thing Jack knew, the door to the room swung open and he saw a young brown-haired girl standing in the doorway. Her face was awestruck as she seemed to be studying Jack. Not a moment later, the girl's face brightened and she cried out in joy, "Jack!"

She rushed over to the bedside and then hugged Jack much to his surprise; it took less than a few moments until Jack wrapped his arms around her as well. Now he knew what was going on, the moon had brought him back to his family. Jack didn't really know why but he was happy, he was back with his sister and he was finally home.

_**Things just couldn't get better than this…**_

* * *

_**An: Alright guys, please review and thanks for reading! :D**_


End file.
